Mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets) provide different mechanisms via which users communicate with other users. For example, a mobile device may provide a user with voice communication applications (e.g., for phone calls), text or instant messaging applications (e.g., for text or instant messaging conversations), social network applications, and other applications or programs that enable a user to receive and send textual, visual, or auditory information over a network from/to other users, such as a telecommunications network and/or the Internet.
Typically, a user of a mobile device is associated with a single address or phone number for a given communication mechanism. For example, the user may have a single phone number via which his/her mobile device sends and receives voice communications and text messages, a single username via which his/her mobile device sends and receives application-specific messages, and so on.
Use of a single address or number, however, may result in various annoyances and other drawbacks associated with using a mobile device, such as the receipt of unwanted messaging from advertisers, the comingling of communications associated with a user's personal and professional lives, and/or the retention of access to the user for obsolete or irrelevant entities.